Ironman
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, América!


**Disclaimer:** _El espeluznante caso de que los superheroes Marvel, ahora sean "príncipes" Disney. Bueno y a Himaruya lo suyo también, que no tiene menos delito._

 **Ironman**

La primera vez que Egipto vio la cama de América pensó que era desproporcionada, pero no es como que ella no esté acostumbrada a las medidas faraónicas. La primera vez que Egipto durmió con Estados Unidos en su cama... no se cuestionó el tamaño, directamente pensó en atarlo de pies y manos para que se quedara como mínimo todo el tiempo del mismo lado, o al menos en la misma puñetera dirección, a sabiendas que, aunque contara con una cama de veinticinco metros, ella igual acabaría como ahora, hecha bolita en un rinconcito.

Por suerte siempre se las apañaba para irse después de cenar habiendo hecho cualquier guarrada que quisiera hacer antes de eso y así evitar pasar la noche en vela esquivando patadas, pero hoy era su puñetero cumpleaños... y aun así se había asegurado de que le consiguiera EVIDENTEMENTE un vestuario completo qué lucir en su fiesta, consistente en vestido, zapatos, bolso, pañuelo, pendientes, pulseras, collares, reloj y hasta unas gafas de sol nuevas y una chaquetita por si le daba frío al ir a ver los fuegos por la noche.

Al menos iba a venir Roma más tarde. Sonríe un poco con eso porque además SEGURO le había pedido a Helena que fuera con él... no que a ella le importara una mierda, pero en fin, eso significaba que seguro no habría barbaros sajones o británicos inmiscuidos en el asunto, más o menos le habían contado como si esperaran que le importaran los problemas de Iggyterra o como fuera que se llamara el idiota hijo de Britania que no dejaba de joderla.

Además, Roma se había ocupado del regalo que le hacían a América, había ido a hablar con los tipos idiotas disfrazados que salían en esas estúpidas películas que le gustaban de las que había como un millón y era todas exactamente iguales (se refiere a los vengadores) para que fueran a animar la fiesta así que ella no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

América abre los ojos de golpe. Lo que pasa es que ella no se entera porque le está dando la espalda… Ah, sí que se va a enterar ahora. El niño sonríe sin tener un sólo dejo de duda por la somnolencia (que no tiene), se gira a mirarla. Sonríe más aún.

— _It's my birthday!_ —suelta contentísimo tomándola de la cintura y jalándola hacia él.

La egipcia se asusta un poco porque no se lo esperaba y este se ríe a carcajadas sin notarlo, haciendo que se le acueste encima.

—¿Quién es el país más _awesome_ del mundo?

—Nadie duda que lo seas tú —le da un beso rápido, sonriendo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Estados unidos sonríe, encantado.

— _Awesome!_ ¿Y quién es la novia más _awesome_ del mundo?

La morena sonríe más, hace una caída de ojos y le da otro beso, a lo que el americano se ríe, dejándose hacer.

— _You!_ —suelta cuando se separa —. ¡¿Y cuál es el MEJOR día del año?! —cállenlo plis. Egipto se ríe.

—¿Qué quieres hacer en el mejor día del año?

—Pueeeeees... ¡Muchas cosas muy _awesome_ y divertidas! Desayunar dulces y... Ver " _Independence Day_ " y ver mis regalos y esperar a que toooodos me feliciten, excepto Iggy y... ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para mí?

—Yo... —sonríe un poquito de lado de una forma nada inocente aunque por dentro le jode un montón este asunto porque ya sabe lo que quiere, pero bueno..

— _It's my birthday!_ Hoy no puedes decir que no —sonríe máaaaas. No, no creo que sepas lo que de buenas a primeras está pensando, aunque va a querer lo que vas a darle.

—Entonces veamos... qué es lo que quieres.

— _You know..._ —sonríe y el problema con él es que es muy difícil saber cuándo es inocente y cuando no.

—No, no lo sé —sonríe haciéndose la tonta.

— _You knooooow..._ —la abraza y se ríe... Juguemos al juego de quien puede hacerse más el tonto. Dudo que ganes, Egipto.

—Siempre quieres muchas cosas diferentes, anda, dímelo mejor.

—Si no vemos _Independence Daaaay..._ Podemos... —le da la vuelta y se le pone encima sonriendo y sin aplastarla... Seguro ya la aplastó una vez... Ella le acaricia los brazos sonriendo porque no la ha aplastado y América le sonríe más —. Ir a _Six Flags!_

Egipto parpadea, como la mayoría de nosotros.

—¿Eh?

—¡Es cuatro de julio, hoy seguro nos dejan subir a todas las montañas _commies_ sin hacer fila, comeremos muchos nachos y algodones de azúcar! ¡Vamos toda la mañana y luego a mi fiesta! —yo te recomiendo, Egipto, que empieces a hacer otras cosas si no quieres acabar con un esguince de cuello.

—Oye... esto me recuerda... no te lo pregunté ayer. Qué hay del ¿ _comy?_ El niño ese de Kiev.

El de anteojos parpadea.

—¿Qué hay de qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No crees que vaya a venir a fastidiar o algo? No les conozco mucho, pero su padre era como muy raro. Todos en esa familia.

—¿Conociste a su papá? —levanta las cejas—. A mí su hermana loca no me gusta porque le hace cosas feas... Aunque él le hace cosas feas a la otra... Pero yo la defiendo porque soy un héroe y entonces no venga, pero yo no le necesito porque estás tú y van a venir todos luego.

—Sí, claro que le conocí —se encoge de hombros —. Bueno, lo que se podía conocer a ese tío raro. Helena y Germania se llevaban más con él pero me contaron todo ese asunto con su hija.

América deja de moverse como si tuviera chinches por una vez.

—¿Qué de su hija? El _commie_ nunca habla de él, siempre se pone así todo _psycho_ cuando habla de él —la mira a los ojos, se acuesta a su lado y la abraza un poco de la cintura.

—¿Qué de su hija? Pues... la mayor, ¿sabes? No sé cómo se llama.

—Ah, la de las _boobs. Ukraine..._

—Sí, supongo que será ella. Es la madre de los otros dos.

Levanta las cejas. Levanta las cejas MUCHO. Y Egipto, eres de las pocas personas que ha conseguido callarlo del todo por varios segundos en lo que el ratón empieza a moverse en su cabeza.

— _W-What?_

—No sé quién es la madre de ella... pero eso sí es seguro, porque por eso lo mataron.

Parpadea parpadea parpadea. Se incorpora un poquito. Egipto se pone el pelo tras la oreja, mirándole.

— _No no no... Wait_. Estaba el papá _commie_... Y... La mamá _commie_ del _commie_ que no es la mama _commie_ de Ukraine, sino... _Ukraine?!_

—La mayor es la madre de los dos pequeños. Kiev la violaba, siempre se dijo.

— _Holy crap on a cracker!_ _R-Really?!_

—Pues por lo visto... lo que dicen es que los niños mismos le encontraron haciéndoselo.

—Violando a... El papá _commie_ a _Ukraine?!_ —cara de pánico, boca abierta. Ella se encoge de hombros y asiente—. Y... Dijiste... ¿Tú dijiste que lo mataron? ¿Quién? _Ukraine?_ —confusión.

—No, hombre... dicen que lo hizo el niño.

— _Russia_... —no, bueno, ya cuando le llamamos Rusia es que estamos ultraimpresionados—, mató a su... Papá... Como un héroe por... Violar a _Ukraine?_

—Bueno, no sé si como un héroe, dicen que luego se lo comieron. De verdad son muy raros.

—S-Se lo... _Whaaaat?!_ —levanta las cejas y la mira agobiado.

—Pues es lo que dicen.

—¡Pero eso es horrible! —la abraza.

—Sí —le abraza también.

— _But... But but but..._ ¿Por qué se lo comieron? ¿Y por qué la violaba? Sabes que... ¿Sabes que la hermana loca también viola al _commie?_

—Pues con ese padre...

—A él no le gusta y le tiene miedo... Y cuando yo estaba ahí no lo hacía ya y el _commie_ sonreía menos raro... Aunque ahora... _Well_... Ahora ha hecho cosas malas con _Ukraine_ y tengo que pelear con él.

—Menos mal que estás tú para proteger a todos, quien sabe si él no sea como su padre.

Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza con la opinión dividida entre ser el héroe y tener tatuado en el cerebro que Rusia es su enemigo por naturaleza y a la vez ser el (ex)novio de Rusia y tomarle de la mano en un cuarto de hotel mientras temblaba.

—Él... Él es... A veces lo es. Está mal que lo sea y lo odio cuando es un _fucking_ _psycho_ como ahora. _But_...

—¿Entonces qué harás si viene o algo?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No va a venir —asegura más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Mejor —sonríe. Él frunce el ceño para nada convencido de que sea mejor.

—Pero es my _birthday_ y es el mejor día del año y van a darme muchos regalos y va a venir todo el mundo... menos Iggy... Y... Y estás tú aquí y vamos a divertirnos mucho y va a haber fuegos artificiales y no voy a extrañar al _commie_ ni tantito porque yo soy demasiado _awesome_.

—Claro.

America se pone boca arriba pasándose una mano por el pelo, dejando de abrazarla, tratando de sonreír otra vez y levantarse los ánimos. Ella le mira de reojo y se le sube un poco encima cuando suena el teléfono de América con el tradicional mensaje de "muérete" de Inglaterra.

Extiende la mano estiraaaaandose para tomar su teléfono, deteniéndola para que no se le caiga de encima. Suspira al ver de quien es y sonríe de lado.

" _Come oooon..._ ¿Vas a venir?"

" _NO. I hate you_ "

Pone una poca de carita de desconsuelo, guardando el teléfono debajo de la almohada y suspirando porque es mal momento para recibir esas cosas.

—Hoy es el mejor día del año.

—Claro que sí —le da un besito en la mejilla y se levanta sin hacerle más caso.

— _Wait_. ¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño a arreglarme —va completamente arreglada y maquillada perfectamente como siempre.

—Pero... Pero espera... Es mi cumpleaños —voz menos infantil e idiota ahora, se sienta un poco en la cama.

—¿Y no puedo ir al baño por eso? —le mira de reojo.

—No, sí puedes... Sólo que... Sí vuelves, ¿verdad? No... No te tardes mucho.

—Claro, tenemos una fiesta esta tarde.

El estadounidense sonríe un poquito... Porque es que ahora sí quiere que vuelva a la cama, y ahora sí está pensando en eso que no querías hacerle.

—Nah, pero ve y luego vuelves antes de bañarte y eso para que... _Well... You know..._

—¿Yo sé? —levanta una ceja. El niño se señala la zona en cuestión y sonríe aún no del todo, pero sí un poco —. Ah... eso —sonríe coquetamente y se mete al baño igual poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando no puede verla.

Sonríe un poco, aunque se acuesta de lado cuando ella se mete al baño, apretando un poco los ojos porque echa de menos a Rusia aunque no quiera, y aunque se haya comido a su padre... Y su madre sea Ucrania... y extrañamente echa de menos a Inglaterra, aunque no debe echarle de menos hoy, pero cada año es lo mismo... Y detesta sentirse triste y solo, lo detesta de verdad... Y cualquier otro día en ESTE en concreto lo odia más que ningún otro.

Y lo que pasa es que nada más Egipto puede postergar lo inevitable por unos minutos... al menos va a llegar Canadá pronto.

—Joan... Tele —pide aún acostado como fardo... Y Joan, eso sí... Toca unas fanfarrias y el _God Bless_ _America_ poniendo un video súper patriótico de fondo que le hace sonreír.

Y él se recuerda su filosofía básica del Rey León: Siempre que algo del mundo te dé la espalda, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle la espalda al mundo. Así que se pone a Texas, se levanta de un salto de la cama, se lleva la mano al corazón y canta su himno decidiendo olvidarse de todas las cosas que no le gustan hasta ahora.

Y cuando Egipto vuelve del baño, flipa. América le sonríe otra vez como si nada, terminando la última estrofa... Joan lanza confeti al cuarto y se oyen fuegos artificiales... América se acerca a ella y la carga... Y le da vueltas.

—¡Americaaa! —protesta cuando hace eso pero él se ríe igual.

—Es mi cumpleaaaaañooooos... —se sigue, riendo cargándola ahora como si fuera princesa, dando saltitos y más vueltas.

Egipto acaba por sonreír un poquito sinceramente porque haga lo que haga, América sí contagia el buen humor... pero cuando ve que le da más vueltas hace para que se detenga volviendo a hacerle pensar en lo que ha pedido. América levanta las cejas y de echa de espaldas en la cama con ella abrazado, riendo.

— _You are... The BEST!_ ¡Debí comprarte dos vestidos en vez de uno!

—Seguro podrás comprarme un sombrero ahora que salgamos... —y quizás un par de cosas más que te pida, ¿ves cómo no todos los vestidos se los compra de la cuenta de Roma, Britania?

—Lo que quieras, _honey_... ¡Lo que quieras! —risas, le hace un cariño en la cara.

Pero puede que te compre un collar, unos anillos y una diadema de brillantes. Lo que si es que un raaaato más tarde, América se sirve cereales, dos pastelitos, y un vaso de coca... Y le sirve a Egipto lo que sea que desayune, sonriendo idiotamente y tarareando de PERFECTO buen humor.

Pues cereales de fibra, o algo así, no creo que se dé muchos caprichos al desayunar y ahí es cuando llega Canadá. Y ahí se va corriendo el niño a abrir la puerta.

—Waaaaahhhh! _BROTHEEEEER!_ —sonríe saltando cuando abre la puerta.

El canadiense está en la puerta sonriendo y abre los brazos cuando salta sobre él y le cuesta muuuuucho no caerse si lo consigue. El de ojos azules se ríe contento de verle.

—¡¿DE QUIÉN ES CUMPLE HOOOOY?!

Canadá susurra algo parecido a " _Happy birthday_ " que queda completamente ahogado con los gritos de América.

—¿Traes mi regalo? ¿Quien más viene? ¿Quieres desayunar? ¡Puedes hacer _pancakes! Come on!_ —tira de él para meterle a su casa y este se deja tirar sin contestar a sabiendas que ni siquiera va a oír la respuesta —. Está _my girlfriend Egypt_... Y van a venir todos en la tarde y... Me escribió Iggy.

—¿ _England_ va a venir? —pregunta entrando, Egipto está acabando de tomarse el café en bata y lencería "desarreglada" evidentemente se ve PERFECTA y Canadá se sonroja un poco haciéndole un saludito con la cabeza que ella ni nota.

—No... Me ha mandado el mensaje de siempre...

—Oh... ¡pero seguro puedo hacer _hotcakes!_ —intenta animarle cambiando de tema.

— _Great!_ ¡A comer van a venir tooooodos! —le pone las manos en los hombros a Egipto.

— _Yes... Liechtenstein_ vino a casa hace unos días, estaban aparcando el coche y ahora suben.

— _Oh! Really?! Great!_ —de verdad que le da gusto—, ¿ya le dijiste a Joan? Vienen _Australia_ y _New Zaeland_ y _Seychelles, Prussia_ y... ¡Bueno, les he dicho a todos, ya tienen que llegar!

—Te hemos traído un regalo, cuando suba Liechtenstein te lo daremos, es de los dos... —le explica porque le hace mucha ilusión hacer el regalo con ella y hace gestos un poco exagerados con la muñeca para que le pregunte sobre su reloj mientras empieza a preparar las tortitas... gestos que seguramente son ignorados.

— _Oh! What time is it?_ —pregunta.

—¿Has visto? —se lo muestra sonriente.

—¿Visto? ¿Ver qué? A las nueve es el especial...

—Ah... ehm... aun queda un rato —se hace pequeñito al notar que en realidad no se ha dado cuenta y el cumpleañero se ríe un poco.

— _Awesome_... ¿Ver qué?

—Es... mi reloj, es nuevo, me lo regaló ella.

—¿Ella? —le toma del brazo y lo mira de cerca, sonriendo—. Ah, siempre me hago bolas leyendo en estos... ¡Prefiero con numeritos!

—Bueno... —tan resignado. América sonríe y se acerca a Egipto.

—¿Cuantos _pancakes_ quieres?

—No... Ya he comido bastante, come tú.

El menor sonríe un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla.

— _You're awesome_ —la aprieta un poco.

Egipto sonríe y ahí deben picar a la puerta para ir llegando todos. El niño brincotea y corre a la puerta para ir a abrirles... Y hemos decidido que él ya se ha bañado después de la sesión con Egipto.

Y llegue quien llegue va a ser recibido con saltos y abrazos y giros en el aire... Incluyendo Lili, Austria y Suiza. Seguro son ellos.

Así que tras los besos y los achuchones le dan el regalo de Canadá y Liechtenstein, que desenvuelve a tirones, sonriendo como enajenado.

Es la cazadora que llevaba Hugh Jackman en la última peli de X-men.

—WOOOOOOWWWWWW! —el muy, MUY freak sí que la reconoce —. Es igual a la de... O es LA de... —mira a Canadá.

—Es la de —asiente sonriendo—. Me ha costado bastante en la subasta nadie hacia caso de mis pujas pero cuando llamé unas cuantas veces ya vieron que realmente yo había pujado el último.

—¡Es la! ¡Es LAAAA! ¡Ya la viste! ¡¿YA LA VISTE?! —se la pone y se levanta súper contento, SÚPER sonriente dando saltitos —. ¡Es _AWESOME!_

Canadá sonríe y le hace un gesto de asentimiento a Liechtenstein y ahí él y les abraza a los dos aplastándoles entre sí y contra él. Y me parece que los dos se resienten un poco mientras llegan los demás, Australia, NZ, Seychelles...

— _Yeaaaaah!_ —lo veo, clarito, correr con Seychelles en los hombros por toda la casa. Seguro y cómo no, ella gritando.

Y también lo veo en un momento dado yendo a su cuarto y buscando su teléfono debajo de la almohada y volvieeeendo a preguntarle a Inglaterra si no va a ir al menos un ratito...

Pero no sé ni si le va a responder... siempre es lo mismo… Y no crean que no... Espera un mensaje del _commie_ , aunque sea un gato muerto. Ese... asunto. El problema es que lo han reñido y está en arresto domiciliario prácticamente porque TODOS sabían que iba a querer escaparse hoy. _Poor commie._

Aun así... Al cabo de poco llegan Roma y Helena con _The Avengers_ lo cual, bueno... Vale, le dura poco rato el trauma relativo al _commie_ con los _Avengers_ ahí. El problema es que todos son _awesome_ porque son los actores, creo que Roma y Helena han hecho algunos favores.

Todos salvo... _Ironman_. Cosa que El Niño nota más o menos pronto porque él le cae bien. Es como un tipo... muy grande que no habla nada.

—Y... ¿Él qué? —toca el casco con el puño mirando a Roma.

—Pues es... no lo sé, ¿qué pasa? —Roma se acerca a ellos.

—Él no es Bobby —sentencia... No sé si lo conoce o no pero en su cabeza es Bobby.

—Ah, _non_? —Roma ni enterado, le mira. _Ironman_ se tensa.

—Nah, ¿sí le viste la cara cuando vino? Te mandaron a uno que no es —risas —, y ni enterado.

—¿En serio? No, si estuve hablando con él. A ver, abre el casco —le pide Roma, _Ironman_ niega.

—¿Por qué no? —levanta las manos igual hacia casco—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues... —empieza Roma e _Ironman_ le pone las manos sobre las de América.

—¿Ajá? —América mira a Roma.

—¡Me estaba contando cómo es que hacen eso de la pantalla verde, es genial!

—Ah, es divertido —sonríe —, quizás te mandaron al doble o algo así...

—Yo diría que no, pero si es raro que no hable, siempre habla bastante —le mira también.

—A ver... Fuera casco que quiero verte —pide peleando un poco. _Ironman_ sigue peleando para que no se lo quite sin moverse demasiado y sin soltar sonidos—. ¡Ehh! ¡¿Por qué no quieres quitártelo?! ¿Eres _Ironman_?

El de la armadura asiente.

—¿ _Ironman_ de verdad? ¡Ha! —se ríe un poco —. A ver, dame un empujón de _Ironman_.

 _Ironman_ vacila.

—¡Ha! ¿Ves? Como seas algo así como un fan colado que viene a pedirme mi autógrafo... —entrecierra un poco los ojos sin que deje de parecerle gracioso esto. _Ironman_ niega —. ¿Entonces? —otra vez pelea un poco para quitarle el casco y otra vez se lo impide.

—Si es un fan... ¿donde está Bob? —pregunta Roma—. Voy a ver si los demás saben algo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es un buen punto! ¡Misterio misterioso! ¡¿Dónde dejaste a Bobby?! —pregunta América levantando las cejas y peleando un poco más, notando que contrarresta bastante bien sus intentos.

Ironman no responde nada, nada mas sujetándose el casco. El niño le suelta y pone los brazos en jarras, intrigado. Frunce el ceño.

—Ve a ver qué dicen los otros, _Rome_ —propone... Seguro Roma se ha ido hace siglos a ver.

E impresionante como es que consigues captar su atención. Ironman le mira un poquito nervioso, cambiando el peso de pie.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué estás mudo?, di algo —le da un golpecito en el hombro notando, por cierto que es grandote.

Niega con la cabeza y como no sabe muy bien qué hacer yergue la espalda en toda su altura echando atrás los hombros para ponerlos en tensión lo más parecido que puede al movimiento que hace Ironman. Sólo que no se le enciende la armadura, pero sí es bastante imponente igualmente.

—Sí que te pareces así a Ironman... Eres medio _creepy_ , de hecho —levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco porque bueno, Ironman es uno de sus personajes favoritos. ¿Cuál no?

Y siente al hacerlo que la armadura le queda pequeña y cruje un poco por todas partes como si se fuera a romper. Y luego niega con la cabeza porque en su mente " _creepy_ " es algo que es malo ser.

—¿No? ¿No qué? —sonríe más.

Abre los labios para contestar pero se los humedece, intentando que la voz no le salga rara, pensando en su acento. Nada más niega de nuevo. América inclina la cabeza.

—Eres un buen Ironman... Eso sí. Sólo que no me gusta que seas un intruso misterioso.

Ironman vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie, nervioso y aprieta los dedos de la mano derecha... como si le faltara algo en ella.

—Aghhh! ¡Vengaaaaa, di algo!

Vacila como si se lo pensara y mira alrededor... porque hay mucha gente y es que NO PUEDE estar aquí. El niño suelta un bufidito.

—Voy a vigilarte... Y Joan te está vigilando —advierte entrecerrando los ojos —. Vamos a hablar con tus compañeros.

Mira el techo porque de repente se acuerda de la casa, su archienemiga, que está seguro la azuzará contra él sin piedad ahora, dando un pasito atrás.

—Mmmmm... Ahora te lo piensas más, ¿eh?

Le mira fijamente en mucha, mucha más tensión y el de anteojos se ríe.

—Anda, quítate el casco, no voy a echarte aunque seas un fan.

Vacila un momento... y niega otra vez.

—Voy a quitártelo yo.

Niega de nuevo.

—¿Insinúas que no voy a quitártelo? —levanta las cejas y el enmascarado asiente —. Sí sabes que yo soy _the AWESOME_ América, ¿verdad? Si quiero te lo quito.

Niega.

—No, claro que sí —asiente él en imitación. Ironman niega de nuevo. Están en un loop —. ¿Quieres apostar?

Se pone la mano sobre la cabeza, nada más. América levanta las cejas y le toma del brazo, que me tensa al pobre Ironman.

Le pone la otra mano en la cabeza y el de la armadura le toma de la muñeca con la otra mano y nos preguntamos cómo coño el niño no se da cuenta... Como si no fuera evidente.

Frunce el ceño, con las dos manos en el casco y Ironman le toma de la cintura... y lo levanta, un poco en pánico sin saber qué hacer. El estadounidense levanta las cejas sorprendido.

— _Oh my god... You are... You..._

Vuelve a dejarle en el suelo y a dar un pasito atrás. Niega un poco frenético.

— _You are really Ironman!_

El enmascarado (que ya sabemos quién es pero…meh) parpadea porque pensaba que iba a decirle que es malo.

—Pero... ¿Eres Bobby entonces? —se ríe un poco y le salta encima—. ¡Quítatela!

Este le sostiene con naturalidad sin desbalancearse y el americano intenta quitársela con ganas.

— _Come on!_ Quiero un traje así, venga... ¡Quítatelo! ¡Deja que me lo pruebe yo!

Y el problema es que como le está sujetando de las piernas no puede aguantarse el casco... y aunque mueve la cabeza para que no se lo quite seguramente será en vano.

Lo que sí creo es que trastearan un poco y quizás terminen detrás de la barra de la cocina o algo así cuando finalmente le saque el casco por la cabeza, porque América tiene suerte.

Lo único que puedo decir es que al niño va a darle mucho, MUCHO gusto verle. Rusia parpadea cuando le entra tanta luz sin el casco porque se había acostumbrado a mirar por las rendijitas.

—Iiiiiihhhh! IIIIIIHHH! —levanta las cejas, y pone cara de mucha sorpresa. MUCHA. _Expression indescofrable_ por unos dos segundos.

Rusia se tensa un montón sin saber si va a golpearle, pero el menor sonríe sin poder evitarlo, abrazándole del cuello.

—¡Estás aquí!

El ruso parpadea un momento, pero al ver que sonríe y no le hace daño se relaja, aun sosteniéndole.

—No puedo venir bajo ningún concepto. Está prohibido —asegura repitiendo lo que le han dicho.

Le busca un beso cerrando los ojos sin que termine de decir prohibido y el ruso se lo devuelve intentando sostenerle con fuerza, estrellándole un poco contra alguna pared.

La cosa aquí es que... América le ha extrañado un montonal. Le abraza con fuerza sin que le importe que le estrelle. No es como que él no se haya escapado precisamente hoy por precisamente eso.

Sonríe relajándose con el beso, sonriendo. No que los demás no le hagan ilusión, pero ÉL era uno de los faltantes. No creo que ninguno de los demás se haya jugado lo que se está jugando él por estar ahí...

El americano se separa un poco del beso y le abraza simplemente apretando los ojos. Rusia le hace resbalar bajándole al suelo, abrazándole también.

—No sabía que... Pensé que no... Estaba seguro de que no ibas a venir —sonríe poniéndose de pie en el suelo, acariciándole el pelo de la nuca.

—Está prohibido. Es malo venir y me van a reñir.

El cumpleañero aprieta los ojos.

—No pueden verte aquí tampoco...

—Voy disfrazado —sonríe porque esa es como la idea más brillante del siglo. El menor se separa un poco mirándole de reojo y le acaricia un poco la mejilla.

—Eres Ironman —sonríe.

— _Da_.

—Sí pareces. Nadie va a notarlo —súper feliz, provocando que el ruso sonría más —. ¿Vas a quedarte a la fiesta?

—Está mal... —cambia el peso de pie porque igual no quiere irse.

—¿Y qué? Te van a regañar igual —se encoge de hombros y el mayor se lo piensa.

(Hay una pequeña parte de mí que está preocupada por Robert Downey jr. en esta historia xD)

— _Da_ —decide al final.

(Está en el estudio donde se vistieron, le dejó inconsciente ahí)

América sonríe, se lo piensa un poco él y tira de su brazo.

—Ponte el casco un poco...

Rusia estira la mano para que se lo dé y el niño se lo da, claro, jalándole hacia su cuarto. Así que se lo pone dejándose tirar, siguiéndole.

(Él quería ir de Hulk, pero todos le hubieran reconocido… le quedaría mejor)

Sonríe enseñando TODOS los dientes, (hasta las muelas, caray!) pasando entre todo el mundo de la mano de Ironman. Y lo que quiere no es lo que todos ustedes guarros creen, lo que quiere es enseñarle las últimas figuritas y tonterías que ha comprado.

Ahí se va Rusia detrás con su casco.

El Niño le salta encima abrazándolo por la espalda y colgándose de él en cuanto llegan a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tan contento. Y de nuevo... el ruso le sostiene en alto y sonríe un poquito.

—Viniste en mi cumpleeeee —alguien está realmente contento y Ironman asiente —. ¿Ya viste la chaqueta que traigo?

El más alto se gira a mirarle.

—Iggy no vino porque nunca viene, y yo le dije a _Egypt_ que no vendrías, pero sí viniste, y me la regaló _my brother_ con su novia. ¡Es de _Wolverine!_ Oh! Oh... _Egypt_ me contó algo —se detiene del parloteo.

Inclina la cabeza escuchándole toooodo lo que dice con toda su atención de acosador profesional.

Se humedece los labios y piensa que ahora mismo no tiene muchas ganas de hablar de algo que le tense... Pero es que a saber cuándo volverán a hablar... Y le da curiosidad. Claro que podrían hablarlo después. Vacilación múltiple.

— _Egypt_ me contó hoy que... conoció a tu papá. ¿Tú sabías eso?

El mayor parpadea y se tensa automáticamente con la mención de su padre. Niega. El americano le mira... Y es que es un tema FATAL ahora mismo, FATAL.

—Quítate el casco, aquí estamos seguros —se sienta en su cama. Rusia traga saliva y vacila.

—Tu casa no me quiere —le recuerda.

—Pero yo... —se revuelve con lo que va a decir y cambia de parecer —. Joan... Debe saber ya que estás aquí...

Rusia se quita el casco entonces.

—Violación del código de seguridad uno... Intruso en la casa —suelta la cabrona de Joan.

Rusia levanta las cejas mirando hacia el techo de donde viene la voz y Canadá nota en la sala algunas lucecitas alarmantes que acompañan a la violación de los códigos de seguridad.

— _Oh! Come onnnn!_ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —protesta América tensándose—. ¡Sí sabías que estaba aquí, analizas todo de todo el mundo!

La cosa es que Rusia no quiere ponerse el casco porque con él no ve ni oye muy bien si le hace algo.

—Él no debería estar aquí de acuerdo al código uno-uno-cinco-cuatro-seis —aparece el código en la pantalla de la tele.

— _Ah, bullshit!_ ¡Es mi cumpleeee! ¡Y no está haciendo nada! —protesta en modo chillidito berrinche niño de cuatro años.

Canadá, en la sala, busca a América alrededor para saber qué es lo que va mal que se han encendido las luces y se sorprende más al no encontrarle.

—America... —razona la máquina.

—No me digas "America" así, es estúpido... ¡No está haciendo nada y no trae siquiera armas o quiero pensar que no estaría aquí! —sigue en su medio berrinche —. No le hagas nada, es... ¡Es mi invitado!

El canadiense, a regañadientes, suelta un poco a Liechtenstein con quien bailaba y se acerca a uno de los paneles para preguntarle a Joan donde está su hermano. Rusia mira a América y al techo respectivamente, en tensión.

—América está en peligro, siendo rehén de mi enemigo número uno —declara Joan para el canadiense, que parpadea y levanta las cejas.

— _What? Where?_ ¡Llama a la policía!

—Sabes que no lo puedes invitar, América. Es uno de los países en la lista negra y se te dio la orden precisa de no invitarle a él —alega Joan. Rusia vacila un instante más y se pone el casco.

—No estoy. Soy Ironman.

—La seguridad está siendo restaurada localmente —explica Joan a Canadá con una de esas lógicas raras de una inteligencia artificial que dista de ser sólo una máquina—. Urge tu presencia en la habitación uno.

Y ahí se va Canadá el héroe corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

—¡ _Please_ Joaaaan... nadie va a saberlo y yo no voy a decir que vino y tú sólo puedes decir que vino Ironman, y si hace algo que me ponga en peligro tú me cubres! _Come ooooon!_

Rusia sigue nervioso y al ajustarse el casco se nota el cuello, donde no lleva la bufanda (aunque el traje se lo cubre) cosa que le pone más nervioso aun. El Niño le toma de la mano cuando se suelta el cuello y entrelaza sus dedos, apretándole con fuerza.

Y Canadá toca a la puerta educadamente. Claro "Hola, señor, secuestrador, nada mas venía a avisar que ya sabemos que está ahí, por favor ¿puede darse prisa en matar a mi hermano antes de que llegue la policía?, gracias." Rusia le aprieta con la mano de vuelta porque está asustado.

—Tu hermano está afuera y me ha pedido que llame a la policía.

Ahí se tensa más el ruso y le aprieta más fuerte la mano porque además esta vez, no ha podido preparar una ruta de escape (Porque idiotamente creía que la armadura serviría para eso).

— _What?!_ Joaaaan! —protesta América preocupado.

— _A-America? Are you OK?_ —Canadá vuelve a golpear la puerta.

—Sin embargo... —sí, es tu cumpleaños, mocoso, y puede que mucha gente no te quiera de verdad, pero tu estúpida máquina te "quiere" y se esfuerza por verte feliz —. Técnicamente...

—¿A-Ajá?

El caso es que Rusia no está para tecnicismos, se abre el casco y se vuelve a América, comiéndoselo en un beso porque ahora no sabe cuándo va a poder volver a verle y eso lo hace todo así como intenso.

—Esta es una reunión privada —sigue Joan.

En uno de esos besos tipo película que hasta lo echa para atrás, como a él le gustan. Y América se siente en película en efecto, le abraza con fuerza agobiado porque no quiere que se vaya.

Canadá sigue golpeando la puerta por falta de respuesta y todos rezamos para que no le haga sangre.

Y el niño, con violines de fondo y sintiéndose en una escena de película a la desesperada tragedia, se hace sangre a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio un poco. Dios... es que el _commie_ te trae unas ganas que nada más hace falta eso.

Se debe poder oír hasta el "cling" que hace Kamchatka al levantarse contra la armadura de hierro.

—Tu hermano está... Ocupado —suelta Joan para Canadá. Sí, quien coño la entiende.

—¿Pero está en peligro?

—Un poco.

Y no te creas que quitarse la armadura es taaaan fácil. De hecho van a hacer un desastre entre los dos y la armadura. El canadiense decide intentar abrir la puerta.

—Yo no recomendaría eso —sentencia Joan para Canadá—. He sellado las ventanas y si le hace algo voy a matarle. Pero...

—¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Puedo ver qué sucede?

—Es que está tan contento y es su cumpleaños... —sigue Joan emocional poniendo un trocito de _God Bless America_ de fondo.

Lo bueno es que debajo de la armadura va en calzoncillos, así que en realidad sólo tiene que quitarse la parte de la zona adecuada, echándose sobre la cama con él, olvidando ahora el peligro y que quieren matarlo y que no debería estar ahí.

Bien... Fantasía incluida. Sexo con Ironman. América gime un poquito y trata de abrazarle sin mucho éxito y como no puede bien le abraza la cabeza. Eso es exactamente lo que tienes en tu cumpleaños, porque no se quita ni el casco.

Y ahí va Joan a mostrarle a Canadá lo que pasa en el cuarto, que levanta las cejas flipando con lo que ve, claro y decide mejor no entrar, pensando, por supuesto, que se lo está montando con Robert Downey Jr. porque no le ve la cara... y pensando que no sabía eso de él.

—La situación está bajo control —indica Joan poniendo el seguro en la puerta y si uno no supiera que es imposible que una máquina se sienta culpable, podría casi asegurar con el tono de voz que se lo siente—. Ve a atender a los invitados... _please_.

— _B-But..._

— _What?_

—H-he... está... ¿ese era Ironman?

— _Yes_.

Canadá traga saliva, asiente un poco y se va por donde ha venido mientras el niño le arranca el casco a Rusia de la cabeza.

Hay que decir que tenía la cara del casco abierta, aún así, se la arranca de la cabeza porque ya bastante incómodo es el traje. Aunque el traje le molesta mogollón para moverse. Pero, joder... Es que como le traía ganas.

 _Happy Birthday_ América, _ou llea._

Creo que va a acabar rompiendo el traje en esas. Yo diría... VAN a acabar. Los dos. Da igual, de verdad, ahora lo disfrazará de Batman si es necesario, pero es su cumpleaños y es su derecho.

Así que cuando acaban están todos los trozos de la armadura por todas partes y América se ríe a pesar de los trocitos de armadura por todos lados, dejando que Rusia le aplaste un poco, que lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

— _I... I am... so happy..._ _You are... Here..._

— _YA lyublyu tebya_ —susurra a pesar de que no le dejan apenas ni pensarlo. El americano sonríe cerrando los ojos.

— _I love you too_ —susurra sin dudarlo.

El ruso aprieta un poco el abrazo y el menor se ríe suavecito, y le acaricia un poco el pelo de la nuca. Rusia sonríe, contagiado de las risas.

—Esto es _awesome_... —más que con Egipto, sin duda y no que ella lo haga en lo absoluto mal pero esto es más... Fácil y natural.

— _Da_ —no es como que él tenga para comparar más que con su hermana, lo cual es, evidentemente incomparable.

—¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

—Me escapé...

—¿Cómo?

—Tuve que decir una mentira... y me van a reñir.

—¿Qué mentira?

—Que estaba enfermo. Pusieron policías en casa.

—¿Para que no vinieras? Y... ¿Cómo has salido?

—Me escapé por el tejado y salí desde las casas de los lados porque creían que iría por el suelo —le muestra con los dedos sobre su pecho y su brazo cómo escaló y subió. El estadounidense le escucha y sonríe.

—Y luego viniste. Quizás no noten que no estás.

—Les dije que no podía hablar... pero si me ve alguien les dirán porque está mal y me reñirán más y me encerrarán.

—A mí no me encierran —le mira desconsolado.

— _Net?_ ¿Ni cuando haces una cosa mala y te escapas?

—No. Pero me quitan mis cosas y me mandan a hacer cosas aburridas. Preferiría que me encerraran... Con mi PSP.

—Yo no tengo una consola, es un cuartito gris y pequeñito que no se oye nada donde hace mucho frío y sólo hay una silla.

El de anteojos parpadea.

—¿Te encierran ahí los... tuyos? —levanta las cejas.

—Es un lugar feo, es para cuando hago cosas malas. Hacer cosas malas está mal —asiente.

—Pero... No —niega con la cabeza —. Eso es para enemigos.

—Si hago cosas malas para la patria soy un enemigo —esas cosas pasan en el comunismo, da igual quien seas.

— _What? No!_ Eres _Russia_ , ¿cómo vas a ser un enemigo de tu patria? ¡Tú eres lo mejor y lo más _awesome_ que puede haber para _Russia_ , hagas lo que hagas!

—Pero tú no... Y dicen que tú me engañas cuando me das besos para que haga cosas malas... y dicen que quieres a una mujer de pelo negro y a mí no me quieres, que me espías como antes.

— _I... I... What?_ Yo... ¡Yo sí te quiero! Te espío también, pero tú... Y _Egypt_... Es... Yo ya no puedo ser tu _boyfriend_ pero me aburro y ella sólo está aquí porque tú no puedes venir.

—Yo sé que me quieres porque me lo dices pero ellos dicen que dices mentiras porque eres malo.

—Bueno. Acá también dicen cosas horribles como que quieres destruirme y que tú y tu presidente loco van a hacer que yo deje de ser el más fuerte del mundo.

—No me gusta... deberías salirte del conflicto.

—¡Tú deberías dejar de hacer un conflicto! Estamos así por tu culpa.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, es mi _sestra_.

—No puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, lo que estás haciendo está mal y todos, hasta ella, me han pedido mi ayuda. Y yo soy el héroe.

—Yo la estoy ayudando y sé mejor lo que necesita. Siempre la he ayudado yo.

—No. ¡Esto no es ayudarla! Esto es hacer lo que te da la gana.

—Tú tampoco la ayudas y haces lo que te da la gana. A mí también me ha pedido ayuda.

—Sólo una parte de ella, la que está loca. Deberías dejarla en paz y así yo la dejaría en paz también.

—¡No puedo dejarla en paz, es mi _sestra!_

—¡Pero ella quiere que la dejes en paz! ¡Y Europa quiere que la dejes en paz! Y además no creas que no sé que lo que quieres no es ayudarla sino dar la lata con el gas —frunce un poco el ceño.

—No se puede hablar contigo.

—Tampoco contigo. Dices las mismas cosas siempre.

—¡Y tú! ¡Nada más crees que tú tienes razón!

—¡Es que TÚ no tienes razón! ¡Tú empezaste esto! ¡Estaba todo TAN bien y tenías que hacer esa mierda con la estúpida Crimea!

—¡Tú podías mantenerte al margen!

—¡Eso es lo que querrías porque tienes a media Europa a tu merced! ¡Pues no! No voy a dejar que invadas lo que quieras —eso sólo lo hago yo.

—¡No es una invasión! ¡Ella me ha dejado!

—¡No te ha dejado! ¡Si está peleando contra ti con su ejército!

—¡Nada más porque no lo entiende! ¡Y también pelea contigo!

—¡No, pelea consigo misma! Y no veo que tenga que entender algo si tú planeas dividirla en dos y quedarte con la mitad de tu territorio.

—¡Sólo para que a ella le sea más fácil!

—¡No puedes robarle un pedazo a nadie sólo porque le sea más fácil! ¡Y eso es mentirla, quieres sus energéticos!

Le tapa la boca con la mano porque está CANSADO de este tema.

—Es lo mismo que tú quieres.

América le mira con el ceño fruncido unos instantes y luego lo relaja porque no es mentira eso que dice.

—Mmam mm mama mmma.

Parpadea unos instantes porque no ha entendido nada, le destapa un poquito y cuando vuelve a hablar vuelve a tapársela. El niño se ríe con esto y el ruso sonríe un poco cuando se ríe y se lo hace un par de veces más.

América se ríe cada vez más y el otro sonríe más, jugando con él ahora. El americano se ríe dejándole hacer y le lametea un poco la mano, completamente relajado otra vez.

El eslavo le mira compleeeetamente embobado como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más increíble en el universo. El menor sonríe y en cuanto puede le da un lametazo en la nariz. Rusia sonríe más porque esta clase de cosas son las que más le gustan y más echa de menos aunque no tenga ni idea de que las echa de menos ni las entienda del todo... y mucho menos sepa cómo conseguirlas.

El de anteojos se ríe al ver que sonríe y le lametea ahora un ojo. Rusia los cierra apretándolos y riéndose un poquito y ahí va el menor a picarle la mejilla, habiéndose olvidado casi de su risa.

El ruso levanta las manos cubriéndose la cara y le espía por entre los dedos y América se ríe dándole otro lametazo en la nariz antes de moverse de golpe y quitarle de encima con fuerza para ponerse el arriba.

Rusia se deja mientras cierra los dedos un momento y vuelve a espiarle.

—¡Vas a morir a lametazoooooos! —cochino.

— _Net!_ —vuelve a taparse la cara sonriendo y ¿hace dos minutos no ibais a mataros de otra forma? El menor le lametea todo, riendo a carcajadas.

—Muere... _Commie_... Muereeeeeee.

Así es como van ellos dos. Tienen un interruptor. Y como el festejado se ríe a este se le pagan las risas. Y entre tanta lamida le besa los labios y se sienta en su abdomen cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Gané!

Rusia se descubre la cara y le mira...

—Te dejé ganar porque es tu cumpleaños, _Koshechka_.

—¡No me dejaste ganaaaar!

Rusia sonríe más un poco porque le ha molestado y... Egipto golpea la puerta del cuarto.

—¿América?

— _What?_ —poniendo sólo una poca de atención.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

— _Ahh... Yes, Yes... Why?_ —pone una poca más de atención y hacia la puerta—. Estoy... Estaba jugando... Es... Ahora salgo —mira a Rusia de reojo porque se lo está pasando muy bien, pero a la vez, Egipto últimamente le hace mucha compañía y tampoco quiere que se enfade en realidad.

—Van a traer la tarta —avisa ella.

—¡OOOHH! ¡Tarta! ¡VAMOS! —nada mejor para mover al niño que comida. Le sonríe a Rusia y se levanta de un salto. El ruso le toma del brazo deteniéndole—. _What?_

—No pueden verme —susurra.

—Ah... Un... Un disfraz. Spiderman? Batman?

—Pero ellos creen que son Ironman.

—Pero es que Ironman está hecho pedacitos, _commie_.

—Pero es que yo era Ironman.

—Pero no tengo... No tengo una armadura de Ironman.

—Pero yo era Ironman —el bucle.

—Pues ahora serás Batman, diremos que me has... Regalado tu traje, eso es.

—Me gusta Batman —sonríe, pero le va a reconocer todo.

—Pero... Es que Batman...

—¿Qué?

—Es que mi traje me va a mí pequeño, tú estás gordo y lo vas a romper.

—Yo no estoy más gordo que tú —se mira la tripa y se la mira a él. América mete la panza y el ruso le hunde un dedo un poco, haciendo que el niño se ría.

—Estás más grandote. Vas a romperlo —y se va a ver súper ridículo de Spiderman.

—Pero Spiderman no es de los Avengers —no creas que no te escucha.

—No, pero es que no tengo un disfraz de Ironman —le sonríe al ver que sabe que no es de los Avengers.

—Pero...

—Sólo tengo uno de Spiderman. ¡Venga! Tú te lo pones y yo lo arreglo todo.

—Vale —asiente. América se le acerca y le da un beso antes de girarse a la puerta.

—Voy por tu traje... Está en el otro cuatro.

Y al _commie_ le brillan los ojos con la perspectiva del espionajeeeee. Ya... Tienes a Joan, querido, no lo olvides. América le sonríe y sale por la puerta.

Y queremos hacer una mini escena después de que Egipto toca la puerta. Que es Helena tras ella, sonriendo y mirándola hacer con los brazos cruzados. Egipto la mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—Así que esta es la casa de tu novio. Tenía... Curiosidad —le sonríe amablemente y la morena se humedece los labios y levanta la barbilla—. Interesante lugar. Bastante... moderno. Juvenil diría yo.

—Sé lo que piensas y te aseguro que es mucho peor de lo que crees, pero me da lo mismo.

—¿Peor cómo? —inclina la cabeza y sonríe.

Egipto la mira con cara de circunstancias y traga saliva cuando la griega se le acerca.

—Te ves preciosa con este vestido —asegura sinceramente—, y seguro te contagia su jovialidad porque yo te veo perfecta.

Egipto le mira entrecerrando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco otra vez y se va directa a fuera.

—Aunque no pareces haber dormido muy bien, tienes ojeras. Y a decir verdad no te imagino del todo comiendo en platos de melamina con dibujitos... —sonríe un poco más.

—Pues empieza a hacerlo.

—Quizás no tenga que imaginarlo y simplemente lo vea —se le acerca un poco más y le acaricia la mejilla—. ¿Te sientes cómoda aquí a pesar de ser "peor de lo que imagino"?

—¿Cómo vas a verlo?

—Te veré comer pastel.

—No creo, es de mantequilla puramente.

—¿Engorda?

—Y no me gusta.

—Como dudo muchísimo que te guste algo de lo que hay aquí... ¿Y ha mejorado en la cama?

La africana de nuevo le mira con cara de circunstancias y Helena se humedece los labios y la toma del brazo con suavidad.

—¿Sí recuerdas que no tienes que venir aquí, verdad?

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Lo digo en serio. Si vienes debe ser divertido —levanta la otra mano y le acaricia la mejilla —, no sé si lo pasas del todo bien.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

—Te conozco...

—¿Te pone nerviosa?

—¿Quisieras que me lo pusiera?

—Me da igual —miente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me pone un poco celosa, sí, pero ese es otro asunto —le mira. Egipto sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo —. Aunque egoístamente venir aquí me tranquiliza.

—¿Por?

—Aún no te veo con él, pero no veo que te sepa dar la atención y cariño que mereces —y ve como la morena pone los ojos en blanco —. Aunque vestido, aretes y collar nuevos... ¿Los zapatos también?

—Hasta la ropa interior —se levanta un poco la falda, no lo suficiente. Helena hace un cejas cejas y se abre la puerta del cuarto, El niño sale en bóxers, sonriendo.

—¡Oh! Estás... _Hello._

Egipto se suelta la falda y se gira a él en automático. El cumpleañero se sonroja un poco porque siguen ahí y se ríe idiotamente.

—Hey... No sabía que... Estaban aquí aún, yo... Ehm... Me estaba, estaba... —no se le ocurre nada y Egipto le mira de arriba abajo y levanta una ceja al notarle en calzoncillos —. Ehh... Estaba... Venía... Por ti —le cierra un ojo y se le acerca para abrazarla.

—¿Vas a salir así a comer la tarta? —absoluta mirada de desaprobación, aunque le deja que la abrace con naturalidad.

—Nah, voy a vestirme, seguro, sólo quería un poco de... De... ¡Ayuda para elegir mi ropa! ¡Ha! _Awesome!_ —sonríe levantándola un poco sintiéndose súper listísimo.

La egipcia sonríe, haciéndole una caricia, mirando a Helena de reojo, que hace por sonreír, se cruza de brazos... En una gran proporción, para darle coba a Egipto.

Y ella le cree, satisfechaa, dándole un beso rápido a América y asegurándole que alguien tan genial como él seguro tiene un gusto excelente.

Helena sonríe y se acerca a Egipto abrazándola en cuanto el niño la suelta yendo corriendo a por el disfraz y ella la aparta un poco haciéndose la dura. Helena sonríe un poco e insiste abrazándola de la cintura.

—¿Qué haces? —protesta un poco.

—Te abrazo.

—No lo hagas.

Helena se pone de puntas y le da un beso en los labios. La suelta.

—Voy por pastel. Ve con tu novio.

—Haré lo que me plazca.

—Entonces no te engañes, ven tras de mí y deja que te quiera —sentencia sin girarse a mirarla hasta un par de pasos más adelante que la mira sonriendo por encima del hombro.

Egipto pasa por su lado dándole un FUERTE empujón hombro con hombro intencionado levantando la barbilla y bufando por la nariz a lo que Helena pierde un poco el equilibrio y se da contra la pared dando un leve saltito para intentar recuperar el paso y el equilibrio sin esperarse una respuesta... "violenta". Levanta las cejas durante el movimiento y ahora sí la mira pero ella no, nada más sigue andando hasta la sala a por Roma.

—Ay Egipto de mi vida, como te quiero —murmura Helena para sí, yendo tras ella.

xoOXOox

América se le acerca por la espalda sigilosamente y abraza a Inglaterra, que seguía metido en una montonal de álbumes de fotos y diarios.

— _Hellooooo!_

Se mete un susto de muerte y trata de esconderlos todos a su espalda. Pero América le da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y se muere de la risa cuando el inglés chilla un poco. Y seguro en una de esas con tanta vuelta van a caerse y con eso Inglaterra lo abraza para intentar que no se haga daño.

Y en realidad se cae el Nniño de espaldas y con lo grandote que es, no se hace nada de daño, al contrario... Se ríe aún idiotamente. Inglaterra se le cae encima aun medio chillando y el menor se ríe, apretándolo contra sí.

—¿Ya no estás enfadado?

—¡Sí lo estoy!

—¿Pero por quéeee?

—¡Porque eres un desagradecido y un niñato y te odio!

—¡No soy un desagradecidooooo! ¡Y no digas que me odias! —le pica las costillas.

—¡Pues lo hago! —salta cuando el pica.

—¡No es verdaaaaaad!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No! No quiero que me odies, y no me odias porque soy _awesome_ y... Y ya me odias bastante todo el tiempo últimamente…

—¡Nunca me haces caso!

—Es que pides cosas...

—¡Pues es que tú haces unas cosas!

—¡Yo sólo hago cosas normales! —sonrisa de dentífrico.

—¡Con _Russia!_ ¡No creas que no lo sé! ¡Y con _Egypt y Rome!_

—Yo... Yo... Pero es que _Rome and Egypt_ están conmigo y me quieren y... El _commie_...

—¿Sabes lo que hace Egypt con Helena, verdad? ¡¿Y lo que hace _Rome_ con _YOUR GRANDMOTHER?!_

—Con Helena no hace nada, no le cae bien —niega con la cabeza y aprieta los ojos —. ¡Y no digas cosas asquerosas de _Granny!_

—¡Claro que hace cosas! ¡También las hace con _Rome!_

—Nah, te digo que no la quiere... Y dice que yo soy el más _awesome_ de todos —sonríe.

—¡Pero hablo de _Egypt_ con Rome!

— _Ah! Yes..._ Y un día yo creo que podremos hacerlo los tres —tan fresco él.

— _WHAT?!_

— _Yes_. Sería sexy, ¿no? —aunque creo que si no ha pasado es porque no te harían el más mínimo caso.

—P-P-Pues... pues... ¡PUES!

—Además como sea, _Egypt_ es _my_ _girlfriend_ y es buena conmigo y divertida y siempre dice cosas _awesomes_.

—¡Ella no te quiere! ¡Quiere a Helena!

—¡Claro que sí me quiere! ¡¿Por qué tú no quieres nunca que NADIE me quiera?! ¿Según tú no me quiere nadie? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues... ¡sí te quieren! Tus hermanos y... ¡todo eso pero ellos no! ¡Es que vas con gente mala!

—¿Mis hermanos? _Bullshit!_ —protesta —. ¿Y con quien quieres que vaya?

—Pues con... ¡gente buena!

—¡¿Con QUIEN?!

— _I don't know_ , quien quieras, gente buena. ¡No tenemos estos problemas con tus hermanos!

—Dos están juntos entre sí, Canadá está con la niña del porno. Y Seychelles... Seychelles.

—¿Qué niña del porno? —levanta las cejas y el de ojos azules los aprieta.

—Aún no me dices UNA persona que te gustaría para mí y que creas que sí puede quererme.

—Pues... _Japan!_ ¿Qué tal _Japan?_ Es serio y educado y le gusta esa cosa sorbecerebros como a ti y estoy seguro que le atraes.

— _What? Japan?_ —arruga la nariz —. _Japan_ es mi amigo y ya.

—No está loco, no está con nadie más y si sólo es tu amigo es porque tú quieres —sigue. Además desde la bomba como que te tiene un miedo que no te haría nada malo.

—Pero es que _Japan_ no me gusta.

—¡Pues es que sólo te gustan personas malas!

—No, es que sólo me das una opción. ¿Si no es _Japan_ quien?

—Pues... _What the hell_ sé yo!?

—Nunca más vamos a llevarnos bien —sentencia y el británico levanta las cejas con eso.

— _What?_

— _Yes_. Tú y yo —lo señala con el dedo, tan malote. Inglaterra le mira desconsolado—. Es que no es que protestes un poquito a lo que hago y ya.

—Es que no que sólo seas un poquito molesto, haces cosas peligrosas.

—¿Qué tiene de peligroso que _Egypt_ y _Rome_ me quieran?

—¡Que no te quieren de verdad! ¡ _Egypt_ está con Helena y _Rome_ quiere a demasiada gente a la vez!

El niño le mira agobiado.

—Yo soy _awesome_ y todos me quieren y el _commie_ también, me lo dijo ayer y no quiero oírte más —se tapa los oídos.

— _But, America!_ —y justo eso es lo que le preocupa.

—¡No quiero oírte porque sólo dices cosas feas para que me sienta mal! —América de cinco años, niega con la cabeza y aprieta los ojos.

—¡No te digo cosas feas para que te sientas mal! ¡Te digo las cosas que son para que no te pillen desprevenido si pasa algo malo!

—No quiero oírlas. No quiero. No quiero oír como es que nadie me quiere, como está saliendo mal con el _commie_. No quiero. Yo soy feliz porque quiero ser feliz y ya está. _Stop_. ¡Deja de sabotear cada cosa que hago! —protesta con las manos en la cabeza.

— _America! America!_ —vacila un poco antes de acercársele torpemente para intentar abrazarle. Este no se quita ni se mueve, pero no deja de apretar los ojos y agarrarse las orejas — _Come on_ , calma —intenta que se suelte las orejas intentando acunarle.

El estadounidense se le echa encima y le deja acunarle haciéndose bolita contra él.

—Eres un gran hombre y una buena persona... pero a veces a las buenas personas les suceden cosas malas y tienen épocas difíciles en sus vidas —le acuna acariciándole—. Pero no hay que estar ciego a ello como si no pasara, tenemos que afrontarlo como los héroes.

—Lo dices como si pasara de verdad. No pasa nada. _Egypt_ y _Rome_ SÍ me quieren y el _commie_ vino a mi fiesta.

— _America_... ya sé que no te gusta, pero tienes que ser consciente de la realidad, te guste o no...

—¿Cual realidad? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué estoy peleando idiotamente con _Russia_ por el bien de la _fucking_ humanidad mientras el resto de Europa no hace NADA?

—Yo estoy intentando ayudarte —le aprieta contra sí.

— _Really?_ —pregunta suavemente —. Porque no lo siento así. Es como si... Lo que quisieras es mantenerme la cabeza debajo del agua.

—No quiero mantenerte la cabeza bajo el agua nunca... —confiesa.

— _Then... Help me breathe_ —se le repega un poco y el mayor traga saliva.

— _L-Listen..._ hay... mucha gente que te quiere y seguramente les gustas a _Rome_ y _Egypt_ o ni siquiera te prestarían atención, _but_...

—Yo no los quiero tampoco.

— _Sure?_

—Yo quiero a _Russia_.

Inglaterra traga saliva con eso.

—A... _Russia_ —repite haciendo un esfuerzo para no decirle que es un psicópata, aunque le ha tranquilizado que diga que no les quiere a Roma y Egipto.

— _Yes_. Y él me quiere de vuelta. Y es una mierda tener que pelearnos.

— _I know... —_ le pasa una mano por el pelo, acariciándole, a lo que el menor se tranquiliza al ver que la reacción es cariñosa y positiva.

—Pero vamos a estar bien...

—Por lo menos con este conflicto veo que no has perdido la perspectiva y eso me tranquiliza un poco —confiesa.

—No voy a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera —se separa un poco y lo mira.

El inglés sonríe un poquito y lo sigue acunando. América sonríe también y le abraza sintiéndose por una vez desde que está con Rusia, al menos ligeramente... Aceptado. Un poquito sí.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


End file.
